Sam's sad life
by SeddieFTW
Summary: You could say that Sam has it pretty tough... sometimes you gotta read between the lines and look past the fake smiles to really see what's going on. Seddie oneshot.


**Hey guys. I've done fanfictions before but I lost my other account a while ago. I'm a *tad* obsessed with 'Seddie' at the minute and right now we're just 4 days away from iStart A Fanwar! AHHHH *fan girl scream* **

**Moving along, this idea of a short oneshot came to me when I saw a youtube video about Sam having a sad life.. and I thought.. you know what.. SHE DOES. I mean, as far as she thinks, Freddie is in love with Carly, her first boyfriend cheated on her, her second one wanted her to change, she has no dad, her mom looks down on her and compares her to Melanie.. AND she's always in trouble. Hmm I'll stop talking now so you can understand what my story is about..**

**P.S I do not own iCarly, if I did, Seddie would have happened a while ago ;)**

It was 5 minutes before iCarly was supposed to start and Freddie and Carly were anxiously pacing around in the studio with no signs of Sam.

''Ugh! Where is she?'' Carly yelled.

''C'mon, she's always late… she'll be here.'' Freddie said trying to calm her down. Carly took her phone out her pocket to see if she had any texts or missed calls. Nothing. She groaned again.

''Freddie, I can't do the show alone!''

''Relax! If we need to start the show just a few minutes late I'm sure it won't matter.''

''But…'' Carly sighed, ''..fine.''

Just as Freddie went over to his cart to get the camera ready the door to the studio flung open.

''SAM!'' Carly screeched.

''Sorry I'm late…'' Sam mumbled. Carly and Freddie just looked at her with utter confusion. Her hair was a mess, her laces undone, her top button was done up wrong and she looked completely worn out.

''Sam… what happened?'' Freddie asked her.

Sam just looked at him and said nothing while walking to the centre of the room ready to start the show. She kept her head down.

''Here…'' Carly said turning to Sam fixing her hair, then doing her button up properly.

''In 5.. 4.. 3.. 2..'' Freddie said starting the show, keeping his eyes fixed on Sam.

As soon as the show finished Carly looked straight at Sam.

''Well..?'' She asked.

''What?''

''Are you gonna tell us what happened or are we supposed to assume you were attacked by rabid squirrels?''

''Nothing happened… I was just tired. That's all.'' Sam said without much emotion. Freddie just stood at his cart putting his things away keeping quiet but kept shooting glances over to Sam. Carly sighed.

''Sam…'' Carly started to say, then looked at Freddie and pulled Sam's arm so she was over to the corner a bit further away, ''…you can tell me you know. Did something happen? A boy? Your mom?''

''Carls, leave it ok? I'm fine.''

Carly just looked intensely at her face, not believing one word but decided to leave it like she wanted. She obviously wouldn't get anything out of her right now.

''Guys?'' Freddie called over, ''Spencer has some cubed fruit downstairs…?'' He pointed his arm towards the door gesturing to leave.

''Oooh, momma's hungry.'' Sam said, obviously perking up a bit while bounding to the door. Carly looked after her with a confused expression then just shrugged and followed. Freddie just rolled his eyes and smirked as he joined Carly.

Later that evening the trio had sat on the couch watching Girly Cow: The Movie, but Carly had fallen asleep halfway through. Sam was almost nodding off but kept forcing her eyes open. Freddie was in the middle of the two girls concentrating on the movie. The silence got cut off when Sam spoke.

''Hey Frednub, what's the time?''

Freddie, a bit taken back by the sudden question, started to fumble in his jacket pocket for his PearPhone.

''11:16pm'' He said, looking at Sam.

She grunted while sitting up from her position and headed over to the door to grab her jacket.

''You're leaving?''

''No, I'm going for a little walk upstairs and back.'' Sam replied with sarcasm. Freddie just ignored it.

''Want me to walk you home?''

''Wouldn't your mommy disapprove?'' She smirked, even though Freddie would barely be able to tell in the darkness, the only light coming from the TV.

''Ahh who cares, she's probably asleep anyway.''

''Sure.''

''Is that a yes?'' He said raising an eyebrow.

''Whatever. Just hurry up.'' She snapped back.

Freddie got up, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He hoped Spencer would wake up and be able to take Carly back to her room.

''C'mon, I haven't got all night.'' Sam said in a loud whisper. Freddie threw on his jacket and headed out the door. About 10 minutes on their way, Freddie decided to break the silence this time.

''So… what happened earlier?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean when you came into the studio all… like you did.'' Freddie said without trying to be offending.

''Forget it.''

''No Sam, I wanna help. It's something bad isn't it?''

''How would you know?'' Sam asked, turning her head quickly to look at him. He just stared hoping she'd answer. Sam just sighed.

''Look…'' She started, facing ahead of her again and fixing her eyes on the path, ''…its just a couple things that have been eating at me lately. Its no big deal.'' She shrugged.

''Like what?'' Freddie queried.

''What's it to you?''

''I'm your friend, and I care about you… talk to me, Sam.''

Sam just stood to a halt and stared after him until he realized she stopped. He turned back to look at her.

''What's wrong?'' He asked her.

''Since when have we been friends and cared about each other?'' Sam said, putting air quotes around 'friends' and 'cared'.

''Since… forever?'' He chuckled lightly.

''Pshh you don't care. You love Carly. That's it. I'm just the girl who tags along.'' Sam spat out, shoving her hands in her pockets and started walking ahead. Freddie quickly caught up and grabbed one of her shoulders and spun her around so she was facing him.

''How can you think I still love Carly?'' He asked her.

''Umm, you always have…now get off me Benson.''

Freddie didn't realize he still had his hands on her shoulders until she shook them off. She turned back and carried on walking. He stared after her trying to put words together in his mind on what to say.

''Sam wait!''

''No, I'm going home.''

Freddie ran a bit so he was in front of her and so she'd have to stop.

''That's what was bugging you?''

Sam let out a huge groan and sighed.

''No Freddie! Wanna know what wrong?'' She said raising her voice.

''Yes, please.'' Freddie replied staring right at her.

''Fine. I hate my life. I hate everything about it. I hate that I got into another stupid argument with my mom earlier about how perfect Melanie is doing, and how I should be like her. Why can't I just be like me huh? What's so wrong about me? And I haven't had a proper nights sleep in like, a week Freddie. All because I keep thinking about how much you love Carly and how I' never gonna have a boyfriend that loves me!...'' Sam started shaking in her voice, ''…I'm also sick to DEATH by teachers telling me what to do and who to be. I've been in juvie SOOO many times because I'm constantly told I'm a bad person! And I am! I believe that now! I will NEVER be good enough… so I've stopped trying.'' Sam finished and quickly started walking away. Freddie was speechless and continued to stare at the empty space in which Sam had now left. He was lost for words. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. Why hadn't she said anything earlier? He felt so bad that she thought he still loved Carly, because lately he'd started having feelings for a certain someone else. He swore he saw a tear trickle down her cheek as she scurried away.

As Freddie collected his thoughts back he ran after Sam.

''SAM WAIT!'' He yelled after her. She kept going. He grunted and ran faster. As he caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He looked at her face with several tears falling down. Neither one said anything, they just stared. Suddenly the heavens opened and it started to rain. Both still standing there, Freddie shuffled forward and leaned closer to Sam, faces inches apart.

''I don't love Carly…'' He whispered to her. She shut her eyes and let out a deep breath. He shivered as the warmth from her hit his neck. Freddie lifted her chin up and softly pressed his warm lips against hers. Sam instinctively lifted her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so, they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

''Believe me now?'' He smiled at her. Sam opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

''Guess I do.''

Freddie grinned and kissed her forehead.

''So, umm, I gotta get home now…'' Sam said.

''Sure, lets go.'' Freddie replied, taking Sam's hand in his.

Just before they set off Sam stopped, let go of Freddie's hand and punched him in the arm.

''Nub.'' She smirked.

''What was that for?'' He said rubbing his arm.

''That's for making me become all touchy feeling… and… keeping me out in the rain.'' Sam laughed again. Freddie laughed too.

''Well, fine. I deserved that. Besides, I wouldn't want EVERYTHING to change. I love you just the way you are.''

''Don't you dare go all Bruno Mars on me.'' Sam said to him, while taking his hand in hers again.

He sighed, ''Wouldn't dream of it.'' Freddie winked, and they both carried on walking, hand in hand.

**Weeeellll there we or nay? Haha. I guess it was a first for a while… I'll get better, I promise *enthusiastic smile*. :-] So, I do take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, but c'mon, I'm an innocent young meatloaf… so please no flames. If ya think something could be changed, added or you have any kind of comments feel free to review, just don't be nasty about it :-]**

**More stories coming soon!**

**- SeddieFTW -**


End file.
